


To a place beyond the clouds

by Skatergirl29



Category: Scooby Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Injury, Cheating, F/M, First Dates, Hospitalization, Self-Harm, Solving Mysteries, True Love's Kiss, broken hearted, promise rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: When Shaggy catches Velma kissing one of the school's football players he breaks up with her and isolates himself from the others. Daphne and Fred try to mend Velma and Shaggy's broken relationship but when Velma drops out of school to move in with her new boyfriend things get worse.Will Shaggy be able to save Velma before it's to late





	To a place beyond the clouds

Shaggy ran up the main staircase and along the corridor towards the science block he'd been sat having lunch with Fred when he remembered that he was meant to meet Velma in the science lab as he reached the classroom he smartened himself up and pushed the door open but his smile soon faded when he saw Velma kissing James the captain of the school's football team Shaggy dropped his books on the floor and said 'Velma what's going on here', Velma said 'Shaggy please let me explain' Shaggy picked up a glass science beaker and crushed it in his right hand before saying 'Explain what were you making fun of me and laughing at me behind my back I mean I was honest with you I told you how I felt' Velma said 'And I felt the same way Shaggy but I don't think we're right for each other'.

Those words hit Shaggy like a lorry going at full speed he nodded and said 'That's fine then I'll leave you two alone goodbye Velma' Shaggy ran down the corridor and down the staircase he was so upset that he tripped over someone's bag and fell down the last two steps everyone stood around laughing at him Fred walked over and helped him up Fred said 'Shaggy are you alright did you hurt yourself' Shaggy said 'No I'm fine I have to go', Fred watched as Shaggy ran out of the building he looked down at his hands and noticed they had blood on them he ran to the door and said 'Shaggy wait your bleeding'.

 

Shaggy had heard Fred calling to him but he just shut him out and carried on walking home, as he opened the basement door he was greeted by his loving dog Scooby Doo although Scooby was a dog Shaggy still loved to talk to him as if Scooby were actually human Shaggy went and had a nice hot shower the cuts on his right hand stung as the hot water ran over them once out of the shower he got dressed into a pair pyjama trousers, white t-shirt and a grey hoodie, he bandaged up his hand and curled up on the sofa with Scooby. Fred dashed out of the classroom as soon as the bell sounded Daphne followed quickly behind him she said 'Fred wait where are you going, who's books are those', Fred said 'Their Shaggy's I think somethings up with him I'm just not sure what though' Daphne said 'Tell me what happened' Fred said 'He went to meet Velma during lunch and then just before last period I see him come running down the main staircase only to fall down the last two steps, I helped him up he insisted he was fine he ran out of school. It was only once he was gone that he'd been bleeding it was all over my hands', Daphne said 'So you think he did hurt himself' Fred said 'I don't know but I intend to find out'.

* * *

* * *

It was roughly around five in the afternoon when Shaggy was awoken by someone knocking loudly at the back door to the basement he stood up and walked over to the door and opened it Fred said 'Hi Shaggy you left your books at school so I thought I'd bring them round' Shaggy took his books off Fred and said 'Thanks Fred' Daphne said 'Did something happen at school today Shaggy you know you can talk to us about anything' Shaggy said 'Yeah I know. I'm sorry guy's but right now I need space' Daphne said 'That's fine we'll see you tomorrow at the Library to investigate the strange goings on' Shaggy smiled and said 'Cool I'll see you guy's tomorrow'. 

 


End file.
